Power Rangers Dimensional Tracks
Power Rangers will be the 24th season of the Power Rangers franchise, being adapted from Ressha Sentai ToQger. It will air in 2017 with 40 episodes on Cartoon Network. SUMMARY: Four high school kids Frankie, Penny, Neil, Janine, and new kid Jeremy meet their new science teacher Mr. Brandon McTavish, who is a train hobbyist. They grew quite suspicious of him. He secretly has a project that involves traveling through many dimensions using trains. If things weren't interesting enough, the evil Darkord Empire led by Brandon's jealous brother Lord Xavirax, launches an assault on every world he can find by means of inter-dimensional travel, starting with Earth to lure Brandon out and conquer it. When the teens discover Brandon's secret, he plans to use it to his advantage and give his five students the power and technology to become the Power Rangers Dimensional Tracks. Both Xavirax and the Rangers travel through many worlds to conquer and save respectively. They are later aided by Brandon's longtme friend Kyle, a construction worker and the Orange Ranger who is a traitor to the Darkord Empire. RANGERS: ALLIES: *Brandon *Beta *Skippy *The Resistance VILLAINS (THE DARKORD EMPIRE): *Lord Xavirax *Denzin *General Gozack *Baron Zero *Orea *Prima *Marchioness Molza *Count Tarou *Killers (foot soldiers) *Dark Monsters ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: *Gate Brace Morpher *Cell App Morpher Multi-Use Devices: *Train Zords **Red Locomotive Train Zord **Blue Bullet Train Zord **Yellow Boxcar Train Zord **Green Bullet Train Zord **Pink Boxcar Train Zord **Scope Train Zord **Shield Train Zord **Missle Train Zord **Carrier Train Zord **Tanker Train Zord **Diesel Train Zord **Fire Train Zord **Police Train Zord **Drill Train Zord **Duo Train Zord/Construction Train Zord and Dozer Train Zord **Lion Train Zord **Eagle Train Zord **Lynx Train Zord **Gator Train Zord **Panda Train Zord **Hyper Train Zord **Tiger Train Zord *Rainbow Pass Sidearms: *Scanning Laser/License Sword Individual Weapons and Team Blasters: *Railway Enforcer'' ◆◆◆◆◆ **Rail Kendo ◆ **Platform Blaster ◆ **Traffic Hammer ◆ **Tunnel Axe ◆ **Bridge Claw ◆ *Signal Saber *Railroad Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆ Power-Up Armor/Battilizers: *Red Industrial Mode ◆ ZORDS: : ''Legend:◆ piloted zord,  2-person zord, ❖ auxiliary zord *Conductor Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖ **Dimensional Ultrazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***Conductor Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ ****Dimensional Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *****Red Locomotive Train Zord ◆ *****Blue Bullet Train Zord ◆ *****Yellow Boxcar Train Zord ◆ *****Green Bullet Train Zord ◆ *****Pink Boxcar Train Zord ◆ ****Dieselmax Megazord ◆ *****Diesel Train Zord ◆ *****Tanker Train Zord  *****Carrier Train Zord  ***Duo Train Zord/Maintenance Megazord ◆ **Gold Station/Gold Station Terminal/Gold Station Megazord ❖ **Drill Train Zord ❖ **Police Train Zord ❖ **Fire Train Zord ❖ **Shield Train Zord ❖ *Safari Megazord ❖❖❖❖❖ **Lion Train Zord ❖ **Eagle Train Zord ❖ **Lynx Train Zord ❖ **Gator Train Zord ❖ **Panda Train Zord ❖ *Tiger Train Zord ❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Shield Mode ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Armada Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Armada and Battery Mode ◆◆◆◆◆ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Patrol Mode ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dieselmax Megazord Patrol Mode ◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Rescue Mode ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dieselmax Megazord Rescue Mode ◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Patrol and Shield Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Dimensional Megazord Drill Mode ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Maintenance Megazord Drill Mode ◆❖ Category:Adaptations Category:Ressha Sentai ToQger